


tie your handlebars to the stars (and throw away the map)

by majesdane



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesdane/pseuds/majesdane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>All of her is magic, Lauren thinks, through a haze of love-lust.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	tie your handlebars to the stars (and throw away the map)

**one.**

it starts with this: a touch. her fingers trailing down the length of bo's back, surprised that touching her seems to have no effect. _i've never met a succubus before_. she doesn't know what to expect from bo, who, despite knowing almost nothing about herself, is more confident right now than lauren's ever felt. it's a confidence that's charming in how unabashed it is; bo doesn't even miss a beat, stepping forward and taking lauren's hands in hers.

it's like when she's in bed on the weekend, drifting in and out of sleep and the afternoon sun washes over her, warm and comforting. _i know what you're doing._

a grin of amusement; not an ounce of shame. a true succubus then, through and through. _do you want me to stop?_

 _no._ no, not ever.

  
 **two.**

it's not because of bo's powers; she knows this feeling. and she also knows that once you're out of a succubus' range, you lose whatever lovely lustful effects they had imposed on you. she hasn't seen bo in almost a week -- hasn't even _touched_ her in much longer than that. but every time she sees bo, her heart skips a beat. everything moves a bit slower.

the blood in her veins turns to slush. suddenly she is so much more self-conscious. her hair should be kept down, not tied up into a ponytail; it makes her face look too thin. she should have worn something different. should have painted her nails. should have done a thousand things differently than what she actually did.

bo looks at her, and she flushes.

bo laughs; her heart swells.

(she thinks, god i want you.)

she says, as bo downs another shot of whatever trick's annoyingly giving out for free this evening, _you shouldn't have too many of those._

 _i'm not like a boy. i can still perform just fine even drunk._

there's that confidence again.

lauren tries not to grin. tries not to make it too _obvious_ that she's trying not to grin. _no thanks_ , she says. _and as your doctor, i'd suggest you don't get too carried away. you don't want to lose control._ and to her credit, bo's smirk doesn't waver at all. she just cocks an eyebrow at lauren and downs another shot.

as if to say, _i'd like to see you control me._

(she doesn't even want to, that's the thing.)

  
 **three.**

i want you.

i want you so fucking _much_.

a touch here, a glance there.

it's all too much.

she slips her hand between her thighs, presses two fingers neatly against herself.

this is what bo would do, she thinks. only bo would be much better. more practiced, more refined. sleeping with a succubus would just be -- well, simply put, it _would_ be a little _death_. she'd be so smooth and soft and so _warm_. she tries to imagine bo's tongue between her legs, quickens the pace of her fingers; it isn't even close to what she _knows_ she would feel.

( _fuck_ , bo.)

and bo, bo just doesn't even really seem to know what she does to her. she doesn't know how a wink, a coy smile, completely unravels her. how her heart just turns over slowly in her chest. how she wants wants bo -- she can't even measure it. not with logic or science or kilometers or stretches of time or abstract thoughts.

she wants her and only her.

  
 **four.**

it's not just lust.

she wants to say, i don't care. i don't care if there's the potential for you to hurt me. the potential for me to die at your hands. i don't care because i _trust_ you. i believe in you. and also, most importantly --

i love you.

  
 **five.**

all the ridiculous pop love songs from her youth: that is what she thinks of when she thinks of bo.

  
 **six.**

 _i trust you_ , she says. she can't finish the rest of the speech, the one that she's played over and over again in her head until it all just blends together into _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou_. and she wants to say it, she really does, but she can't concentrate when bo's hands are on her waist and when bo's mouth is on hers.

i am kissing bo, lauren thinks, wildly. and then, bo is kissing _me_.

it's like being in the sunshine all over again.

  
 **seven.**

 _what kind of life is that? and who would want to live it with me?_

(i would.)

(i wouldn't even hesitate.)

(not for a moment.)

  
 **eight.**

there isn't enough science in the world that would have prepared her for bo. there's other fae, other _succubi_ , but it doesn't matter. none of them are bo jones, the girl between both worlds. the lost girl. the girl who doesn't take sides, the girl who doesn't ever take a side. even if she wasn't fae, lauren thinks, amused, watching bo and kenzie play pool, the two of them laughing, completely oblivious to anyone else but themselves.

even if she wasn't fae, she'd still be a succubus. or whatever the fae equivalent is of someone who steals hearts.

she laughs at herself.

trick, at the bar, offering her a drink. _what?_

 _just thinking_ , she says, sips at the green liquid, which burns all the way down and settles in her stomach like a pool of fire. like how she feels when bo touches her. like how she feels when bo smiles at her and lauren knows, she just _knows_ that it's a sort of smile that's reserved only for her.

 _yeah_ , trick says, leaning on the bar, following her gaze to bo. _i could tell._

  
 **nine.**

bo's mouth on hers. bo's fingers in her hair, gripping the back of her head. bo's tongue, sweeping along lauren's bottom lip. her teeth, nipping at a spot on her neck, before kissing it. her lashes, beating against lauren's cheek, like butterflies. she smiles and bo smiles too and lauren just thinks _finally_.

bo's bed is bigger than she imagined it would be. lying in it, lauren feels like she's drowning. and maybe she is, a little. she's never felt this light-headed before; it feels as though she's just drifting away; she grips bo's wrist, clings to her. bo is what grounds her. and all of her is magic, lauren thinks, through a haze of love-lust, as she arches against bo's fingers and mouth.

she laughs, tries to catch her breath. pulls on bo's shoulders until bo comes up, finally, to kiss her. lauren rolls them over, pins bo the the bed.

 _no one owns you_ , bo says.

(you do, lauren thinks.)

(you do.)


End file.
